


By the Lake

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Dragons Barry and Len were supposed to be on vacation. Barry got sick instead. Fortunately, Len is used to being caretaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote while emotionally compromised pls forgive

"Barry."

"Mnh."

" _Barry_."

"Mnaaaah."

Len's snout finally stopped its incessant nudging.

Only to be replaced by a sharp pinch of ice in Barry's side.

Barry's scales lit with weak sparks. "What was that for?!"

"Ah, you're awake."

Barry groaned. "Why?"

Len nodded his blade-shaped head at the lake shimmering outside of their temporary cave. "You need to drink."

Ugh, but it was so  _far_ _away_. "Can't you just like. Melt some ice or something?"

"My ice don't melt for a long-long time. Come on, get up."

Barry sighed as Len's blissfully cold wing draped over his back. This was supposed to be a fun weekend. Everything had quieted down after that big black dragon had been taken care of, and for once Barry had a bona fide squad to take care of things while he was gone. Len himself had a kick ass sister to lead their clan, and Mick to back her up as second. They were gonna have a mating flight, go for a swim, have nuzzles and play-fights and...and Barry had to go and get  _sick_.

It was rare for his even rarer breed, but it could happen. No one was really immune to illness, Barry mused. But since he wasn't used to it since lightning seeped into his scales, a little bit of congestion went a long way.

So here Barry was, being half-carried by Len towards the lake. No mating flights, only brief baths. On the bright side, plenty of nuzzles.

Barry went in for one after he collapsed by the lake. Len rumbled and responded...by nuzzling Barry's snout into the lake.

 _Well then_.

"C'n I have more cold?" Barry mumbled.

Len gave him a draconic smirk. "You really are sick."

"Shuddup."

As Barry drank, Len put his head on the back of his neck.  _Ahhh_. 

All in all, this vacation could've gone a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank


End file.
